


All bets off

by singilu



Series: Kinktober 2018 [13]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Intercrural Sex, Kinktober, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-08-02 18:01:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16310024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/singilu/pseuds/singilu
Summary: KinktoberDay 15 - Intercrural Sex (and a tiny bit of overstimulation)





	All bets off

**Author's Note:**

> Not beta read. Check out [series notes.](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1147847)

Sehun kind of thinks Baekhyun wasted the win in this bet with the reward he’s chosen. Really it’s not like a blowjob is something Sehun wouldn’t do any other day. He enjoys when Baekhyun’s loud and appreciative, and he always is both when Sehun sucks him off. Like now, with both hands in Sehun’s hair and low moans, watching Sehun through narrow slits while Sehun bobs his head up and down his cock. 

“So good, Sehunnie,” Baekhyun groans, and Sehun sucks around the head of Baekhyun’s cock, one of his hands moving up and down the length of it all the while. “Fuck, don’t stop,” Baekhyun encourages. Sehun is not planning to. He braces his other hand on Baekhyun’s thigh to get a better angle, his knees starting to ache, and sucks harder. 

Baekhyun’s thigh tenses under Sehun’s hand, and Sehun digs his nails into the soft skin. Baekhyun moans again and throws his head back. Sehun drags his mouth lower, but when he feels Baekhyun twitch, he pulls all the way back. 

“Don’t come yet,” he says, a little exasperated, and Baekhyun laughs, breathless and endeared. 

“You like my cock in your mouth that much, Sehunnie?” he teases, his fingers stroking through Sehun’s hair. He looks down at Sehun again as if considering. 

Sehun rolls his eyes. “Well obviously, otherwise I wouldn't suck it regularly,” he replies. “But also, you won a bet, don’t you want to enjoy it? You chose a lame prize anyway.” 

There will be another bet or prank they'll play on their friends, more chances to fool around with ridiculous tasks winner gives the looser. But they’ve had a series of bet going on about when Jongin and Chanyeol would finally get together for so long that Sehun thought Baekhyun would want to really, well savor the win so to speak. 

“Sehunnie, you are the sweetest,” Baekhyun laughs. “But honestly, you’ve bitten your lips and put the lip balm on so many times this evening, I had no choice. So like, could you _please_ finish sucking me off? I’ve been hard since antipasti.” 

They had dinner with Chanyeol, and Sehun could sense it, that Chanyeol had some big news. Hence the lip biting (The lip balm is something that he picked up from Baekhyun, anyway). Sehun just didn’t expect Chanyeol to burst out into a half incomprehensible tale about how he’s finally asked Jongin out mid-desserts, at last. Jongin, unsurprisingly to no one but Chanyeol, accepted and kissed Chanyeol before they even got around to scheduling the date. Baekhyun has never finished his food faster. 

“Glad your dick didn’t fall off then,” Sehun says, and Baekhyun laughs and tugs at Sehun’s hair again. “At least fuck my mouth then,” Sehun adds, and Baekhyun groans and falls back onto his back. 

“Because that will make me last longer,” he replies but he’s guiding Sehun forward anyway. “I can’t believe you just said that with a straight face.” 

Sehun only chuckles, and gives Baekhyun’s cock a tiny lick before he lets Baekhyun push his head further down. He braces his hands on both of Baekhyun’s thighs, squeezing them in more reassurance, and Baekhyun’s hips jerk up for the first time. He can’t really go too hard like this, but he tries anyway, holding Sehun’s head down and jerking up in quick, short thrusts. Sehun tries to relax, breathe through his nose and focus on Baekhyun’s voice, growing more hoarse as he moans and chases his releases.

Baekhyun’s so hot like this, unrestrained, rough energy, and pure pleasure. His thighs flex on every thrust up, and his cock slides a bit further down Sehun’s throat as he gets more desperate. It all honestly makes Sehun feel powerful, having Baekhyun so lost in him, and his own cock aches in his jeans. He can only hold on tight, hyper aware of how strong Baekhyuns thighs are for him to push his hips up like that even as Sehun clutches to them. He fights not to choke. Still when Baekhyun moans his name and his hips jerk up particularly fast, his throat restricts and his fingers dig painfully deep into Baekhyun’s thighs. Hie eyes water. 

It’s clearly enough to make Baekhyun come, and he tries to pull Sehun away, but Sehun stays put. He only pulls back enough to better catch Baekhyun’s come into his mouth so he can swallow. Baekhyun’s shaking now, his thighs quivering, and Sehun rubs at them soothingly, licking Baekhyun’s cock clean. 

“Best prize ever,” Baekhyun gets out at last, and Sehun chuckles into his underbelly.

“Come here,” Baekhyun mutters, pulling Sehun up by his hair and kissing him deeply. Sehun slumps against him and can’t help the tiny rolls of his hips against Baekhyun’s hip. He’s still in his jeans though, and Baekhyun whines as the fabric drags against his spent cock. 

Sehun murmurs a little sorry. But when he moves to pull his jeans off, he gets distracted running his palms down Baekhuyn’s thighs, trying to get Baekhyun to wrap them around his waist. Baekhyun chuckles into his mouth and pushes at him. 

“Fuck, no, you’re gonna rub my dick raw before you come,” he says, but he’s also opening Sehun’s jeans and pushing them down his legs, so Sehun thinks he’s not too mad, yet. 

“Want to come too,” Sehun groans. He tries to pout, and Baekhyun only kisses his pout away, one of his hands rummaging on their night stand. He almost hits Sehun with the lube, and Sehun whines when he sees it. He just wants to come, nothing elaborate, then go to sleep. He thinks if Baekhyun would just let him rub against his belly for a little longer, it’d be fine. He hides his head under Baekhyun’s chin and pushes his hips down, and now Baekhyun hisses at him, his fingers pulling painfully at Sehun’s hair. 

“Just stop for a second,” he grumbles, and then manages to turn around underneath Sehun. “Fuck my thighs, yeah?” he says, looking back at Sehun, and Sehun freezes at the image. 

“Yeah,” he manages to whisper at last, and Baekhyun giggles, moving his legs so they’re pressed tight together. He nudges the lube at Sehun again. Sehun grabs it and coats his cock then pours more of it right where Baekhyun’s thighs meet his ass. He uses his fingers to press it into the narrow space there. 

“Fuck,” he swears, and he expects Baekhyun to laugh at him, but Baekhyun only justs his ass up a little in invitation. 

Sehun kicks his jeans off and runs his palms down the back of Baekhyun’s thighs and over his ass one more time. He remembers the strength he’s felt under his fingers minutes ago, and he slowly lowers himself, fitting his cock into the narrow lubed space between the plush skin of Baekhyun’s legs. 

It’s Baekhyun who mewls, and Sehun enjoys the way his cock slides into the tight space and against the underside of Baekhyun’s soft cock. He hunches over Baekhyun, mouths at Baekhyun’s shoulder and moves his hips back a bit. It takes him a moment to find the rhythm, the perfect delicious slide of skin against skin. When he gets the hang of it, he’s barely breathing, still he bites down into Baekhyun’s shoulder and doesn’t stop. 

Sehun’s never done this before and he can’t figure out why, now that he’s here, feeling Baekhyun bounce on the mattress and breath raggedly underneath him. His cock is probably still shafting, but he’s spurring Sehun on. 

“Feels good,” he says, and “come one.” He is flexing his thigh muscles, squeezing them as close together as he can. Sehun gets frantic real fast like that, the tight fit around his cock delicious. 

Yet there’s giving softness to Baekhyun’s inner thighs that is so new, different. Sehun’s stomach knots tighter, and his cock throbs. He’s close and it’s perfect, the way he gets to feel Baekhyun like this, slide hotly in and out in a mimic of sex, but without much care of how hard he can go. Baekhyun’s ass jiggles every time Sehun’s hips thrusts forward, and Sehun clings to Baekhyun's hip, using his other hand on the bed to move faster. 

“That's it, baby,” Baekhyun sighs, and Sehun presses his forehead into Baekhyun’s back, chasing his end. 

“Baekhyun,” he moans. Baekhyun whines, bit of pain laced in the noise of it, but then he says Sehun’s name again and Sehun comes, all over Baekhyun’s ass and thighs. He watches in fascination, catching his breath, and marveling at how red Baekhyun’s skin is on his butt and where Sehun’s cock has been, how Baekhyun is still shivering slightly. 

“I ..” he murmurs, and Baekhyun rolls over clumsily and reaches forward to rub a thumb across the slit of Sehun’s cock. 

“... ruined me?” he finishes, and there’s a tiny smirk playing around his lips. Sehun catches the sight Baekhyun’s cock, half hard and angry red, and touches it. He runs a finger down the underside of it and to Baekhyun’s balls. Baekhyun hisses again and bats his hand away. 

“Don't’ even think about it. No one’s touching my cock in at least a week,” he says. 

Sehun realizes he must have still rubbed it against the blankets and he flinches inwardly. He can only imagine how that had felt, right after Baekhyun’s come.It makes his neck burn hot anyway. Still he schools his features and raises an eyebrow. 

“Do you want to bet you’re not even gonna last three days before I get my hands on it? Or mouth, or well that it will touch some part of me anyway.” 

Baekhyun laugh, shakes his head. “Are you willing to risk me trying to win?” he asks. 

“Extra motivation to make you lose it,” Sehun points out, collapsing next to Baekhyun and stealing a kiss to his jaw and to the corner of his mouth. “In the worse case scenario, you can let me fuck your thighs again while you recuperate.” 

Baekhyun only pulls at his hair teasingly. ”I knew you’d like it.” 

In the end, they do usually both win.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on twitter @singilus


End file.
